Unlucky in Love
by cherrybombbecky
Summary: 20 year old Kurosaki Ichigo is now a full time shinigami and everything is well. Although he's dated girls none of them seem right for him. However on his 20th birthday he starts a most outrageous relationship that will blow him away. Be warned, YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo sighed and sunk his head further back into his pillow, unwilling to get out of his beds cosy embrace. He knew he had to get up and he knew his alarm would sound in a few minutes but he was determined to coerce himself back into a world of sleep. As soon as his eyelids fluttered shut his alarm rang, the shrill sound of the bells piercing through the remnants of a very weird dream. He slammed his hand down the clock a little harder than intended and sent it flying across his desk unceremoniously hitting Kon in the face.

"HEY!" Kon protested trying to pull the crease out of his face.

Ichigo ignored the angry teddy bear, lost in thought about his dream. _Why was I dreaming about him? And why did I dream about doing __**that**__? _But the thing that worried Ichigo the most was that he really enjoyed the contents of the dream, in and out of it. He shook the thoughts from his mind dragging himself out of his bed.

"Oi, Ichigo. You know what day it is?" Kon asked, watching Ichigo pull on his jeans and head to the door to go downstairs where Yuzu was preparing breakfast.

"Tuesday? I know it's my last day of placement in Karakura I don't need a stuffed animal to remind me of my job." Ichigo sighed and walked downstairs. Ichigo had been working as a full-fledged shinigami since he left high school. He had been doing month long placements in Karakura town and then he would spend a month in soul society in the school training in kidou and doing regular shinigami duties in squad 6.

"You obviously need a stuffed animal to remind you it's your birthday, BAKA!" Kon yelled but Ichigo was already out of earshot and being surprised by his family downstairs.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ICHIGOO!" Isshin Kurosaki yelled aiming a drop kick to his son's face, which his shinigami son easily evaded. "that's my boy!" His dad added in a crumpled mess on the floor.

"Happy 20th birthday ichi-nii!" Yuzu and Karin added in unison. They both pushed a present and an envelope towards him with wide smiles. He took the present and envelope from them and pulled them into a tight hug.

"Thanks guys." He smiled down at his sisters.

"Open it then Ichi-nii!" Karin grinned watching her brother tear at the wrapping. Ichigo pulled off the last piece of paper to reveal a small black box. He tentatively opened the box and sat glistening in the bottom of the box was a silver chain. He picked it up gently and gasped. He could feel power pulsing from the chain and warming up his fingertips.

"Urahara-san helped us with this one." Isshin grinned. "In every link of the chain a small portion of one of your friends spiritual energy."

Ichigo felt each link one by one, he felt each member of his family's reitsu, then Yoroichi's, Rukia's, Renji's, Chad's, Ishida's, Inoue's, everyones. Even Toushiro and Byakuya's. Ichigo smiled at the thoughtful gift.

"Thank you." He muttered again with a goofy smile spreading across his features as he placed the almost glowing chain around his muscular neck.

After Ichigo had done his scout over the rooftops of Karakura town and easily dispatched of a hollow he glanced at his mobile phone. A message from a girl he was supposed to be going out on a date with tonight appeared. He groaned. He didn't particularly want to go, the last date he had with her was a bit of a joke. He wasn't really interested in her and shouldn't string her along. However he decided he would go along as he was leaving Karakura for soul society that night and he could tell her it was over then. He sighed again.

As he turned onto the street where he was going to meet the girl he saw a familiar muscular figure leaning against a lamppost.

"Renji?"

"Yo, birthday boy. Hurry up and get your things together we've got a party to get to in soul society." Renji grinned straightening up a little.

"But I'm not going until later on tonight?" Ichigo protested, even if he was going to finish the girl he didn't want to stand her up and he certainly didn't want Renji here whilst he did it.

Just then a small dark haired girl turned the corner, her face lit up as she saw Ichigo. She flicked her dark wavy locks behind her ear and visibly fluttered her lashes. Ichigo heard Renji chuckle and mutter almost inaudibly "So not your type Ichigo." Ichigo glared at his red headed friend.

How the hell was he going to do this whilst Renji was here? He didn't want to hurt the girl's feelings but unluckily for the girl, Renji had a complete disregard for them.

As the girl stepped closer her eyes flicked to Renji. He was probably quite a fearsome sight for people who didn't know him. He towered over the girl and even slightly over Ichigo. It also wasn't common place to see tattoos across someone's head. Before Ichigo could say anything Renji stepped forward and drapped his arm over Ichigo's shoulders. He grinned at the girl and said "Sorry we've got a party to go to. I wouldn't wait for him; he's going to be gone about a month. Oh and he's not really into girls anyway."

"RENJI!" Ichigo yelled as the big guy dragged him around the corner and towards ichigo's house. The girl stood on the street absolutely shell-shocked. "What the hell did you do that for?!"

Renji laughed. "What do you mean? You were going to finish her anyway."

"But bow she thinks I'm gay!"

"That's your only problem with it?" Renji laughed harder. Ichigo couldn't help but laugh along too.

After they reached Ichigo's house he said his goodbyes to his family and stepped into the senkaimon with Renji. When they reached soul society Ichigo was greeted by all his friends raising cups pf sake and shouting his name. They really had set up a party. It looked to Ichigo like half of soul society was there.

"You're late!" A rosy cheeked Rangiku pouted. She was obviously half way through a bottle of sake already.

"Sorry, I had to dump one of Ichigo's girlfriends for him." Renji smirked.

"Oh again?! Can't you find someone nice?" Inoue sighed but smiled at her old friend. Ichigo smiled at her and Ishida, who was never far from her side. Rukia pounced on Ichigo thrusting a cup of sake into his hands.

"Happy birthday Ichigo!"

Then the party started in earnest.

A few hours later Renji was dragging a drunken giggling Ichigo back to his place. Renji smirked at his drunken friend but in all honestly Renji was pretty drunk himself and the way to the flat took 20 minutes longer than it should have.

"What are you giggling at?!" Renji laughed trying to jam his keys into the lock but dropping them to the floor.

"I touched Rangiku's boobs!" Ichigo continued to giggle like a child. Renji smirked. Ichigo was quite the flirt when he was drunk. He had openly asked Rangiku to feel her breasts, to which she agreed saying: "anything for the birthday boy!"

"You are gonna have such a headache tomorrow." Renji laughed finally getting through the door. Both the men found the way into the kitchen where Ichigo unceremoniously pulled open Renji's cupboard and found the sake. While Renji was in the bathroom he poured two cups. Ichigo steadied himself on the kitchen counter. He felt woozy but was in such a good mood that he didn't want the night to end. He dragged to sake and the cups into Renji's room and sat on the bed. Renji entered the room on wobbly legs and crashed down next to Ichigo, he took the second sake cup out his friends hand and poured the precious liquid into his mouth.

"So how far did you get with that girl then?" Renji asked intrigued to see how much of a man his young friend was.

"What girl?"

"The one I dumped for you."

"Oh, not far."

"Ooh? So how far have you got then?"

"Eh? What's that gotta do with you?" Ichigo slurred as Renji poured him another drink. Ichigo eyed his friend curiously. He really wasn't interested in the girls he'd dated. He had done things with them but only to see what it was like. His mind drifted back to the dream he had had. He felt his heart pump faster, he caught his friends eyes and his heart pounded against his chest. The sake had completely rendered his brain useless so he just decided to act on how he felt. Renji took another gulp of sake and Ichigo watched a bead of the clear liquid roll down Renji's lips. Before he knew what he was doing his lips were covering Renji's. He was surprised at the soft warmth he felt on Renji's lips. He hadn't expected Renji's lips to taste so good. Renji gasped against Ichigo's mouth, shocked at friends behaviour.

"Ich-ichi-go." He protested but only slightly as the orange haired shinigami licked the bead of sake off Renji's lips. They're eyes met and Ichigo backed off half and inch from Renji's face, gauging the red heads reaction. The older shinigami's eyes were wide. Renji couldn't get his thoughts straight, he only knew he wanted Ichigo to do it again. Renji tilted his head closer and opened his lips slightly. That was all the permission Ichigo needed. Ichigo pushed his lips against the bigger man, but with more pressure this time, with more urgency. Renji moaned against the boys mouth. Ichigo could feel himself getting harder and harder. He wanted to taste every part of the other guy's body. His tongue pushed its way into the other guys mouth and Renji responded by gently pushing his tongue against Ichigo. Their breathing got heavier and Ichigo felt the mans hands beginning to explore his body. First the warm fingers started on his face, then slowly traced down his neck sending shivers across ichigo's skin. A guttural moan escaped ichigo's throat that made Renji gasp and tense with pleasure.

It was suddenly apparent to Ichigo who had the most experience as his partner's expert tongue and mouth set to work on ichigo's neck. "Ah!" was all ichigo could utter as Renji started pulling of Ichigo's clothes but never once detatching his mouth from ichigo's body. Ichigo was just giving in to every sensation Renji's mouth was pleasuring him with whist he mindlessly caressed the others body. His hands traced down Renji's firm waist, the red head started panting in anticipation as Ichigo's confident touch inched its way closer to his most sensitive spot. Renji's tongue rolled over a hard, pink nipple causing Ichigo to buck and squeeze Renji's crotch. Renji's teeth caught the sensitive nipple again as his face contorted with the pleasure. Ichigo's hand began to move against the fabric of his lover's trousers, his hands move faster and faster matching his partners breathing and whimpers. Renji suddenly grasped the boy's wrist and looked deep in to his eyes both of them echoed the same animalistic need.

"Not yet. I don't want this to end too soon." He growled and yanked off the remnants of both their clothing. Ichigo let out an uncharacteristic whimper as the man pushed him back onto the bed. Renji's eyes scanned his lovers toned body, lavishing across every line and lowering his gaze to the boys crotch. The boy did not disappoint. Renji lowered his mouth to his lovers ample cock. He licked, sucked and kissed down his shaft. A bead of pre-come formed and rolled, tracing Renji's movements. Renji knew this wasn't going to take long as he took his lovers head in his mouth. Ichigo's eyes rolled to the back of his head as his hips mirrored he warm wet thrusts of Renji's merciless mouth. He grasped the back of Renji's hair as he uttered "Renji! I'm gonna- Ah!"

Renji gulped back the warm salty liquid. He then pushed open ichigo's legs and his fingers began working their way towards Ichigos ass. "what're you… oh!" Ichigo physically jumped when Renji pushed a finger inside him. His eyes widened in fear. It felt so wrong but at the same time so good and he was totally at the mercy of his lover. After Renji has loosened him up Ichigo clamped his eyes shut. He knew what was coming next. He groaned at the pain of Renji slowly pushing himself in but then was sent reeling when Renji hit his prostate gland. He opened his eyes to find Renji's uncertain gaze searching ichigo's feature. Ichigo nodded for his partner to continue. Renji's upper body was shaking from anticipation and pleasure, how could Ichigo deny him this? At first Renji thrusted gently leaving a trail of kisses down Ichigo's chest. He thrusted faster and faster, moaning louder and louder until Ichigo's moans matched his and Renji's back arched as he yelled in ecstasy as he came inside ichigo, this sent Ichigo Over the edge, coming for the second time that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo's head spun, he groaned as the nausea spread through his body and his head began to pound. His mouth was dry and tasted weird. He sat up. "aaahhhhh." He moaned. Why the hell was he sore _there? _He looked to his left and saw a very naked Renji snoring gently. It was like Ichigo had been hit with a hammer; all the memories of the night before came flooding back. This had a rather weird side effect on Ichigo's crotch. _Why the hell am I getting turned on?! _

"No. No. no no no no no no!" Ichigo pushed the palm of his hands solftly against his eyes as this somehow relieved the pressure building in his head.

" 'sup?" Renji murmured, sitting up too also rubbing his head. "Jeez. What happened? I feel like I've had 10 bouts with Zaraki Kenpachi." Renji looked down at the sheets and there laid the evidence of what happenend. He continued to stare horrified at the stains. Not daring to meet Kurosaki's eyes.

"Shit."

"Yeah. What are we going to do?" Ichigo asked also keeping his eyes fixed on the sheets.

" Nothing. We forget that it ever happened." Renji then jumped out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. As he walked Ichigo watched his naked form move, how could a guy look hot? His eyes traces the Celtic tattoos that snaked down his back following the curvature of his muscles even down onto his ass then flowing down his legs. Ichigo snapped his eyes away. There was no way he could feel like this. Not about a guy. Not about Renji!

Renji turned on the shower letting the water pour over him; washing away the evidence of the night before. The thought of doing those things to a guy made him feel twice as nauseous as the sake swimming in his system. They had to forget that this ever happened. However hard he tried he couldn't get out his head the images of Ichigo's face, the way he moaned and how good it felt. He realised he was getting hard at the memories. _Stop it Renji! Damn it! It was a drunken stupid mistake. _His inner argument continued for a while but it seemed the memories only turned him on more. He stepped out of the shower tray and cursed at himself for leaving his towel in the bedroom. There was no way he could walk into the bedroom yet, he couldn't let Ichigo see him like this. Not as turned on as he was. He saw the hand sized towel on the rail near the sink. He wrapped it around his waist, it barely covered anything. He strode in to the room and picked up his towel. Ichigo was pretending to be asleep. Renji was glad his friend had decided to show some kind of tact. Renji quickly got dressed and announced he was going to work, leaving Ichigo in bed, mulling over last night's events.

Eventually Ichigo got up. He decided to change the sheets and take a shower. He couldn't understand why he felt so hurt that Renji wanted to forget about it. _Of course he wants to forget about it! _He said to himself. _We're not gay!_

Later on that morning Rangiku Matsumoto let herself in Renji's apartment to see if the birthday boy was feeling okay.

"Ichigoooo. You hungover today?" She grinned entering the Kitchen. The smile was wiped straight off her face when she saw the glum, red eyed young man.

"Have you been crying Ichigo?" She said sitting herself down next to him at the kitchen table. Ichigo quickly rubbed his eyes with his arm.

"No, of course not!" He smiled. Before he could deny it anymore Rangiku pulled him into a hug, burying his face into her chest.

"Tell me." she demanded. It was as if she had flicked a switch. All the events of last night came pouring out of Ichigo. He even describe feelings that he didn't know he felt.

"Oh." It wasn't quite the turn of events that Rangiku was expecting but she was now determined to make it work between Ichigo and Renji. She would make it her personal mission to do so.

"So what's the problem with two guys liking each other?" she asked arching an eyebrow.

"It's wrong!" Ichigo protested.

"Is it?" And thus the therapy session ensued.

A few hours later Renji walked into his kitchen to find Matsumoto making herself at home, brewing tea and Ichigo fast asleep on the couch.

"Aaah Renji, just who I wanted to see." She smiled as he walked in. Renji looked at the smile on her face wondering if he'd just walked into a dragon's lair.

**A few hours later. **

Ichigo awoke to the sound of murmuring voices. Renji and Rangiku were sat at the kitchen table having some kind of intense discussion. "Are you stupid?!" He heard Rangiku say. Ichigo was fairly sure that their conversation was about him so he sat up and did an overly dramatic yawn to get their attention. Immediately they stopped talking and looked over.

"Well I better be going, or taicho will accuse me of slacking." Rangiku smiled.

"You were slacking." Renji moaned.

Rangiku ignored him. "Ja na ichigoo."

Rangiku left the house and all that was left was silence. The silence seemed to stretch out for an eternity. The awkwardness forced Ichigo to try to speak all the time looking at his fingers.

"Renji. y'know, I er ... um , well…" When Ichigo looked up renji's face was just inches from his own. Renji pulled the younger shinigami into a chaste kiss the diverted his eyes, blush the same colour as his hair creeping up his cheeks.

Ichigo pulled Rengi's chin so they were looking right into each other's eyes. Renji looked so torn it nearly broke Ichigo's heart. He had expected Renji to be angry not hurt.

"Renji, I-"

"shut up idiot and just kiss me back."


	3. Chapter 3

Renji broke away from his lover's kiss, gasping.

"Ichigo, wait. Nobody can know." He breathed. His expression was stern as if daring Ichigo to disagree.

"Of course nobody can know! Wait, Rangiku already knows, will she say anything?" Ichigo went cold at the thought.

"No. I made her promise." Renji was getting bored of the conversation and shoved Ichigo backwards so his knees hit the sofa and buckled leaving him on his back on the sofa. Ichigo grunted as he hit the cushions, his backside was still pretty sore. Renji winced at Ichigo's discomfort.

"Don't worry I'll go easy on ya this time." Renji tried to reassure him. Ichigo looked up and smirked the sexiest smirk Renji had ever seen. Renji crawled on top of Ichigo pulling him into a ferocious kiss. His hands started entwining into Renji's hair making the older shinigami groan from the pressure. Ichigo reached up behind Renji's head pulling him tighter to him. They heard the door swing open. They jumped away from each other but it was too late. Rukia was staring wide eyed at her two best friends.

"Doesn't anybody know how to knock?!" Renji growled, frustration clearly flashing across his face.

Ichigo laughed nervously. "This is absolutely not what it looks like."

Rukia was scrambling for words. She slammed the door shut behind her and turned her furious attention to the two red faced men. "I think this is exactly what it looks like! Why didn't you tell me?!"

Renji yelled back just as angry. "Nobody was ever going to find out! If you hadn't just burst in nobody would have!"

Rukia looked hurt. Ichigo thought he'd better rescue the situation. "We're sorry Rukia. The truth is we didn't know ourselves. Are you mad at us?"

"Why would I be mad? Baka. I was just shocked. I won't say anything to anyone if that's what you're worried about." She pouted. Renji visibly relaxed. She stepped into the room replacing the smile on her face and she placed herself very deliberately on the couch between Renji and Ichigo.

"Are you going to make me some tea or what Renji? You're a rubbish host!" She grinned mischievously at her friend, who sighed and moved towards the kettle.

"So are you feeling rough this morning Ichigo?" Smirked at the orange head, her expression changed to horror as she saw the blush creeping up Ichigo's cheeks. "I meant from the hangover!"

Renji burst into laughter in the kitchen, almost spilling boiling water all over himself. Ichigo wanted the ground to open up and swallow him. Renji returned to the couch with three steaming cups of tea. "Yeah, how're ya feeling Ichigo?" Renji teased, making the most of the opportunity to embarrass the younger shinigami.

"Shut up!" Ichigo yelled and soon the two were exchanging the usual insults. Rukia smiled sinking back into the sofa, content that nothing had changed between the three of them.

"Ichigo, seems as you're feeling okay you can come with me and practice some kidou." Rukia's evil grin was apparent behind her steaming mug of tea.

"Why do I need to practice kidou? I've been fine without it so far. You know I have no talent at it what so ever." He protested, as stubborn as ever. He never looked at Rukia but he could feel her glare burning into the side of his face.

"Yes you have absolutely no talent at it, which makes the training even more important." She insisted and before Ichigo could protest again he was being dragged out of the door towards the shinigami schools practice grounds.

A few hours later all of the joints in Ichigo's body felt like they were being pulled apart, he was exhausted and incredibly frustrated at his lack of talent. "You're not concentrating!" Rukia yelled as another spell back-fired on Ichigo sending him flying backwards on to his backside coughing and spluttering.

"That's it! I've had enough! We're done for today!" Ichigo raged pulling himself off the floor. Rukia couldn't help but sigh. Ichigo had improved, he had managed to hit the target twice but it was nowhere near good enough to be used in combat. Rukia was at least glad that there was something Ichigo wasn't exceptionally good at. His reactions are perfect, his speed is terrifying, his sword skills are excellent and his reistu is huge, easily at captain level but he couldn't channel the insane amounts of power that he had. If he could he would easily be stronger than the majority of the Gotei 13 captains.

Rukia sighed again and helped pull the young shinigami off the floor. "Fine then. Let's go."

It was already starting to go dark as they headed back. Rukia took a few deep breaths she tried to find the best words she could to explain to her friend how she felt but the words failed her, so she decided to go with the simplest option.

"Look, Ichigo, now that you and Renji are together, you're not going to leave me out or anything are you?" She felt stupid even as the words came out of her mouth. Ichigo looked at her as if she's sprouted a second head.

"Are you crazy? Of course not! It's not as if me and Renji are together anyway." He mumbled staring intently at his feet. Rukia giggled.

"You really like him don't you?"

"No, don't be stupid."

"Yes you do!"

"DO NOT!"

And that's how the argument went until the both went their separate ways. Rukia went back to the Kuchiki manor and Ichigo back to Renji's.

When he let himself in Renji was nowhere to be seen. He'd probably gone back to work or training with squad 11. Ichigo eased himself out of his shinigami uniform and into a warm shower to soothe his aching muscles. Rukia really hadn't gone easy on him. He heard the front door click and Renji's footsteps walking towards 's stomach did a back flip. He switched off the shower and stepped out pulling the towel around his waist. The bathroom door opened and Renji walked in shutting the door behind him leaning against it blocking Ichigo's escape. Ichigo felt like his heart was trying to burst from his chest as Renji's eyes swept across Ichigo's toned torso.

"I like you wet like that." Renji whispered, a playful glint in his eye. He put his hand on Ichigo's chest and pushed him back into the shower cubicle. Ichigo laughed playfully and pulled the bigger shinigami in with him and flicked the tap, sending water cascading over the fully dressed shinigami. Water soaked through his clothes but Renji didn't seem to care as his lips found Ichigo's. Both bodies entwined together as the water massaged their skin, soon the bathroom was filled with steam and echoing guttural moans. Renji clothes were quickly discarded and lay abandoned on the bathroom floor. Ichigo dropped to his knees and his mouth soon found its target. He was nipping, licking and gently sucking his way around Renji's abdomen, Renji had to support himself against the wall and the shower cubicle incase his legs gave way. Ichigo worked his way across the top Renji's thighs, never stopping the needy moans escaping Renji's mouth. "Ichigooo…ahh. Hurry up." Renji's raspy voice pleaded as his mouth made its tantalisingly slow way towards Renji's shaft. When Ichigo's mouth finally got there Renji moaned so loud that half of Seretei should have heard.

"Shhhhh." Ichigo murmured with a mouth full of Renji, It sent vibrations all through Renji which only made him gasp and want to shout more. The power Ichigo had over Renji was absolute and ichigo knew this. He began moaning around Renji's cock as his mouth began picking up the pace Renji was getting louder and louder and the throbbing beneath his lips was a tell-tale sign that this wasn't going to last much longer. Ichigo sucked hard one last time and pulled his mouth away as Renji yelled and the fruits of Ichigo's labour hit his face. Renji laughed as Ichigo pulled a face at the warm liquid rolling down his cheek.

"Where-the-hell-did-you-learn-that?" Renji gasped, unable to stop the muscles in his legs from shaking. He sunk to the bottom of the shower tray on his knees next to his lover.

"You gave me a good lesson last night." Ichigo gasped for breath and started washing Renji off his face. Renji pulled Ichigo tight against him eager to pay back the favour.


	4. Chapter 4

Renji awoke in a very good mood, his arms wrapped around the orange haired god in his bed. The orange haired god however, was still fast asleep. His face was peaceful his lips parted in a way that pleased his partner no end. Renji couldn't resist any longer. Ichigo's eyes fluttered open as he felt pleasingly gentle kisses working their way up his navel to his chest, paying close attention to his collar bone and the nape of his neck. Renji was now straddling him with a contented smile tracing his lips, be leant forward and pressed his lips gently against Ichigo's. They shared a slow lingering kiss.

"Good morning." Renji purred, his lips barely leaving Ichigo's. Ichigo gave his partner his sexiest lazy smile. Renji started tracing his lips back down Ichigo's toned torso all the while his hands softly brushing every inch of Ichigo's skin. Ichigo's brain was addled by so many sensations, he certainly wasn't sleepy anymore. By the time Renji reached Ichigo's crotch he was more than ready for him but Ichigo was surprised as Renji's kiss skipped his midsection and started moving down his thighs all the way to his ankles. He looked up from Ichigo's feet unable to keep a cheeky smile from his lips. He softly placed a kiss on the head of his lover's neglected manhood, earning a moan of approval. Ichigo pushed his hips upwards to meet his lover's lips but Renji pushed his hips back down and gently rolled his orange haired lover onto his stomach.

"We're taking it slow this morning, Ichigo." His lips began they're tantalising route cross Ichigo's shoulder blades. His calculating deft hands began to brush against Ichigo's skin making Ichigo tingle from head to foot. Renji moaned at ichigo's taste. He worked his way down Ichigo's spine until his lips met his ass cheek, fingers kneading Ichigo's ass just below his lips. It crossed Ichigo's mind that he never knew Renji could be so gentle, but the thought didn't linger too long. Renji's tongue started moving its way down Ichigo's crack. _He's not going to … … _Ichigo thought, his heart pumping against his ribs. He did. Renji's tongue found the hole.

"Renji! That's dirty!" Ichigo gasped, he felt an embarrassed flush creep across his cheeks.

"I know." Came Renji's moan, ignoring his lovers protest his tongue continued its merciless assault. _How can something so dirty feel so good? _Ichigo began to moan, he pushed his hips off the bed to give his lover better access. He felt Renji slowly push himself inside with a groan, he began his slow gentle thrusts grabbing ichigo's crotch. Renji kept hitting that sweet spot inside ichigo but whenever Ichigo was about to come he'd slow, Ichigo felt like begging Renji to just take him hard, but there was no way Ichigo would say it. Renji suddenly couldn't take anymore and began moving quicker and it wasn't long before Ichigo came, tensing all around Renji sending him into heaven. Both men collapsed onto the bed and curled into each other's arms still panting and throbbing.

"That was the best wake-up call I've ever had." Ichigo whispered trying to catch his breath. Renji just nodded and planted a soft kiss on Ichigo's lips. Ichigo felt a warm feeling in his chest; he liked Renji like this, he felt … well, loved. He raised an eyebrow at the redhead. "What are you looking at me like that for?" Renji laughed.

"I didn't know that you could be so cute." Ichigo teased.

"Don't get too used to it." Renji smirked.

* * *

Ichigo was walking into the Rukongai with 5 other shinigami from squad six; they were all still lower ranking members with little experience so he was put in charge of the group. There was a group of hollows wreaking havoc in district 68; a simple extermination of hollows shouldn't be too much of a hard task. What worried Ichigo was that the others in the group seemed a little green. He felt a smirk crawl onto his face as he remembered his wake up call. _Stop it! Baka! I'm on a mission!_

"Kurosaki-san? Are you okay?" A young Shinigami asked looking at the team leader with worry. She was the only member of the 6 man cell that wasn't a little scared of him. All the new shinigami had heard of _the_ Kurosaki Ichigo and his heroic antics, and his blatant disregard for soul society laws. Ichigo snapped himself out of his day-dream as he felt the reitsu of a hollow nearby and heard it screech. He instinctively pulled the girl behind his back and drew Zangetsu. The girl frowned and stepped out from behind Ichigo also with her Zanpakuto drawn.

"You forget I'm a shinigami too, Kurosaki-san." She chided and Ichigo replied with a grin. However, the rest of the team looked like they would have happily hid behind Ichigo. Ichigo was glad there was at least one of the team that wouldn't hold him back.

The hollow soon made it's appearance, it was adjuchas class and quick. This wouldn't pose a big problem for Ichigo but it could cause a problem for the others if another one showed up. He ran towards the hollow and used shunpo to get behind it to its blind spot and slashed at the back of its head. The hollow disintegrated in front of the wide eyes of Ichigo's team. They had never seen Ichigo in action before and it all happened so quickly that they couldn't even follow it with their eyes. Suddenly a huge reitsu was felt from the line of trees to their left. 5 hollows came from the forest towards the team of young shinigami; two of them were huge and were blatantly not ordinary hollow as they seemed to be directing the other hollow.

"More adjuchas?! What's going on?" Ichigo groaned. All the shinigami were soon back to back in a circle as the hollows closed in. "I'll take care of the two adjuchas you guys take care of the others'"

Ichigo stepped forward lunging at the first adjuchas which blocked his attack with a huge tentacle like arm. "You're an ugly fucker ain't ya?" Ichigo taunted the Hollow, It suddenly occurred to him that the jibe was more like something Renji would say. He used shunpo to get behind it again and built up his reitsu in his right arm.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!" the power ripped straight through the adjuchas, tearing it in half and crashing into the other making short work of it.

The other hollows span around to look at the threat that was Ichigo. The Shinigami girl took advantage of their distraction and slashed across a small hollows mask, it took two more slashes but the hollow was finally defeated. The other hollows started to retreat. "Don't let them escape!" Ichigo yelled at the men who were just stood gawping.

This seemed to give them courage as they started to run down the remaining hollow. Ichigo flash stepped towards the girl who was clutching a cut on her arm, it was only shallow, it would heal in a few days.

"Well done." Ichigo gave her a warm smile and he dashed off to help the rest.

* * *

When the team reached Seretei it was nightfall. After he gave his report in at squad six's barracks he started making his way through Seretei maze-like streets. He turned a corner and stopped in his tracks, his heart in his throat. Renji was stood with his face inches away from a blonde shinigami girl, his fingers playing with her hair; and even though it was dark Ichigo could see the blush creeping up the girls cheeks. A man was thrown out of the bar behind the pair disturbing them. Ichigo span around and stormed back through the centre of Seretei. He could feel the hot rage bubbling up inside of him; he clenched his fists until it hurt and could feel his arms shaking. He couldn't really understand why he was so pissed off. Renji could do what he wanted, it wasn't as if they were in a proper relationship, or were they? Ichigo stormed passed bar after bar but froze as he heard Rangiku's laugh echoing out of the bar into the night air. He stepped into the bar and soon set eyes on his friend sat with her arm draped over a young shy looking shinigami.

"Ichigo!" Rangiku said delighted that her young friend had turned up. Hisagi Shuuhei was sat at the other side of the table, who greeted him with a clap to the shoulder.

"Kurosaki-san!" The female shinigami exclaimed a smile on her face. She was the girl shinigami that was in his team earlier. Ichigo couldn't remember her name.

"Oh it's … er .. you." Ichigo smiled feeling awkward, fortunately no one noticed he had forgotten her name and they got chatting about how the pair met this morning. The girl animatedly retold the story of the adjuchas from earlier that day, the story was a little far from the truth and was told as if Ichigo was a knight in shining armour. Ichigo rolled his eyes at Hisagi hinting that that's not how the story went. Hisagi was openly laughing and Rangiku was biting a chuckle back. The girl was oblivious.

"Kira!" Hisagi yelled as he saw his friend enter the bar and he got up to go over to him with Rangiku. Ichigo was suddenly left alone with the girl. He saw the flush creeping up her cheeks. She stood up and announced that she was going to the bathroom, Ichigo stood to let her past as she tripped, seemingly over her own feet landing against Ichigo's chest. Ichigo grabbed her waist to stop her from falling. Both the pair froze, their closeness becoming quite apparent. Her head tilted back as her lips crept towards Ichigo. Ichigo's first thought was of Renji, which made him angry. He decided he was furious at Renji so he was going to get his pay back. He pushed his head down so his lips met the girls, whose name he still couldn't remember.

"Ahem." He flinched as he suddenly heard a male voice clear their throat directly behind Ichigo. He instantly knew who it was. He slowly turned his head to see a heavily muscled tattooed redhead with the darkest expression Ichigo had ever seen. It felt like an icy dagger had been plunged into Ichigo. He dropped the girl and stepped back quickly. The girl looked confusedly from Ichigo to Renji. Ichigo felt the fury building up inside of him and he snapped.

"What the hell are you looking at me like that for?!" Ichigo snapped pushing his way through the crowded bar, just as he got outside he felt Renji grab his arm but he yanked it away and spun to face him.

"What?!" Ichigo yelled, tears stinging his eyes.

"What the hell was all that about?! What am I to you?" Renji yelled back, just as angry.

" You're not one to lecture me! I saw you earlier!"

"What are talking about?!" Realisation dawned on Renji. His face suddenly morphed from rage to amusement as he began to laugh almost hysterically. Ichigo scowled at the man holding his chest, laughing.

"Baka! The girl you saw me with? Well she got caught in the middle of a bar fight and ran outside the bar crying as I was walking past. I stopped to see if she was alright!" He was still laughing.

"Sure, I always wrap my hands in girls' hair when I ask if they're ok." Ichigo snapped, refusing to believe he had jumped to conclusions.

"I was getting the glass out of her hair." He was still grinning. Ichigo looked at the floor. This made more sense. He touched Ichigo's chin, pulling up his face so that their eyes met.

"I'm still pissed off at you."


	5. Chapter 5

The young Shinigami girl stepped out of the bar to see where her love interest had stormed off to. He stopped in her tracks as she saw the two men pressed against each other in the shadows, seemingly in a deep discussion. She knew the red headed man with the tattoos was her lieutenant, Abarai Renji. She knew the two men were friends from the stories that were told but the distance between the two men was much closer than that of friends. She stared wide-eyed as the redhead sunk into her crush's lips. The two shared such a passionate embrace it made her blood boil. Anger suddenly coursed through her body. Jealousy was rearing its ugly head. She stormed off, a growl of annoyance escaping her lips. The two men had made a complete fool out of her and she was going to make them pay.

* * *

"Let's go home, yeah?" Ichigo gasped breaking away from Renji's mouth. They were still outside the bar and it was too risky. Renji nodded in agreement also realising they were running the risk of getting caught. They began making their way through the winding streets.

"That girl, she's new to the sixth right?" Renji asked.

"Oh, her? Yeah, she was in the team I was with today. Can't remember her name though." Ichigo admitted not reaching Renji's eyes. Renji shook his head with a chuckle.

" 'Ya know, when you kiss someone it's kinda common courtesy to learn their name first." He sighed, teasing his blushing lover. Ichigo grimaced.

"I have to work with her tomorrow, It's gonna be awkward."

"Naah, don't worry about it, just pretend I was pissed off at you for not handing your report in or something. She won't suspect anything surely." Renji said trying to placate Ichigo a little. Ichigo looked up at Renji's face, cocking up an eyebrow.

"You've let me off with this more lightly than I thought you would."

An evil glint appeared in Renji's eye that made Ichigo's heart pound. "Oooh? You think so? I really haven't."

An excited shudder travelled through Ichigo as he wondered what Renji had in store for him.

* * *

The next day when Ichigo turned up to the barracks he could have sworn he was getting a lot of sideways glances from his fellow squad members, more than usual anyway. He saw people whispering behind their hands. Ichigo snapped. He stormed into the barracks' office; much to the chargrin of Kuchiki Byakuya whose eye twitched but he remained silent. Renji shot a puzzled look at Ichigo.

"Baka! Don't just storm in like that. You should know to knock." Only Ichigo saw Renji's smirk and Byakuya completely oblivious to the in- joke.

Ichigo ignored Renji and turned towards his captain.

"Byakuya-." He began but was corrected by Kuchiki Byakuya's dangerously calm correction of "Kuchiki Taicho."

Ichigo just continued. "What's with all the whispering going on about me? I swear if it carries on your squads going to be 70% less by the end of the day."

The ghost of a smile hinted at the corners of Byakuya's lips but he replied with his usual disinterested tone.

"There's been rather an interesting rumour going around about the two of you. Of course I know it isn't true but the rest of the squad seem quite intrigued by it." His tone completely contradicted what he said about not believing the rumour. Both Renji and Ichigo heard the undertone of _'If it's true, you're in big shit.'_ He couldn't have any such 'disgrace' soiling his squad's name.

Renji supressed a gulp. Then pretended to be disinterested. Ichigo however, didn't have the tact and proceeded to barge his way out the door cursing and swearing to kill anyone that got in his way. Renji was going to kill that idiot later for making it so obvious. He noticed Byakuya's glance at his reaction but ignored it and continued with his paper work in silence. After a minute or so he met Byakuya's steely gaze.

"So?" Byakuya pressed. It wasn't like him to push for information.

"So what, taicho?" Renji replied. Taking a gulp of water determined not to give anything away, but Byakuya knew better.

"Im thinking of promoting Kurosaki to 3rd seat." Byakuya said without a trace of emotion in his voice. Renji sprayed a mouthful of water and started to choke.

"What?! Do you think he's ready for that?" Renji was still stifling his coughs.

"Are you questioning my judgment?"

"No Taicho, it's just that Ichigo has only been a member of Gotei 13 for 3 months." Normally the progression through the ranks would take a good 20 years.

Byakuya's steely glare was settled on his fukutaicho. "You know better than anyone how strong a soldier he is and he has also shown great leadership abilities with the little team we set him up with. You have followed him blindly into many a dangerous situation. I'm sure he's up to the task. Also giving him this promotion will quash these rumours a little."

Renji eyed his captian with surpise, he realised Byakuya was trying to help him and Ichigo.

"Why would it quash the rumours though Tiacho?" Renji asked, a little perplexed. Byakuya sighed at his lieutenant's thick headedness.

"Did you notice the squad members' rumours before Ichigo?"

"No."

"That's because you're a seated officer and they wouldn't dare whisper behind your back. Give Ichigo some authority and they won't do it to him either. Furthermore I think he would make an excellent 3rd seat." Byakuya continued, his gaze never left Renji's face, he could see the realisation dawning on his features. Byakuya stood announcing that he would present the suggestion of Ichigo's promotion to the captain commander and crossed the room with such fluid grace that only Byakuya could carry. The captain paused at the door and without turning his head he said. "And Renji? Be more discreet."

The captain exited the room with a smile on his face that he had no intention of letting his lieutenant see. Renji felt a horrified flush creep up his cheeks, he knew Byakuya would notice. Byakuya was the most perceptive man Renji knew and his Taicho probably noticed before he heard the rumour.

* * *

Ichigo was training with the rest of the squad, kendo was his strongest still and he'd already battered the majority of the higher seated officers and anybody who had whispered behind their hands. He noticed that funnily enough all the whispering had stopped as none of the squad wanted to be his next opponent. Infact the squad members' say the orange haired man with much more respect than they had this morning and they had soon lost interest in the childish rumour and had dismissed it as such.

Renji walked into the dojo where the squad was training and watched Ichigo tear into another officer, Ichigo wasn't going easy on them at all. Renji wondered if this was less like training and more like 'officer bashing'. As Ichigo dispatched of the last officer willing to fight him he caught sight of Renji.

"Ah, _Fukutaicho. _Your turn." He threw the wooden katana at Renji who caught it and stepped into the dojo. Everbody watching scooted back giving the fighters more space, this was going to be a good match.

"Ready to get your ass beat Ichigo?" Renji leered.

"In your dreams Renji." Ichigo smirked, his mood improving now he had a worthy opponent. Then the match started, it started so quickly that most of the younger shinigami missed the first few strikes and could only hear the clacking noise of the wooden swords. The squad watched in awe as the two fighters battled, the first point was scored by Ichigo who had managed to out manoeuvre Renji and hit his sword against Renji's back. Renji never flinched and spun and a powerful kick to the stomach sent Ichigo flying into the wall. The audience thought the match was over but to their surprise Ichigo stood straight back up as if he had been hit by a child. Renji never believed that he could win the match with a measly kick like that and was ready when his opponent lunged for a slash to Renji's head. Renji caught the blow and both of the men were pushing with all their strength against the others sword. This continued for at least a minute, until Renji smirked and said "Oh by the way, your now 3rd seat."

"wha-." CRACK. Renji sword came crashing down on Ichigo's head.

"BAKA! That's cheating! You distracted me!" Ichigo protested as the match was won.

"You were stupid enough to get distacted, Boke*!" Renji shouted back. Then added "But really everyone, Ichigo's your new 3rd seat."

Ichigo's mouth dropped open as everyone started clapping, even the current 3rd seat that hadn't yet realised he'd been demoted. He looked at Renji questioningly. "What? It had nothing to do with me, thank Kuchiki Taicho for this one."

Everyone was smiling and happy for the new orange headed 3rd seat except one small dark haired shinigami who pushed her way out of the dojo scowling. The rumour was supposed to damage Ichigo's reputation but, no, he had to go get a promotion. She convinced herself there was no need to worry because she had plenty more tricks up her sleeve.

* * *

*Boke = moron/idiot/dickhead

Baka = Idiot.

**Hope you enjoyed it :) Please give me a review, i could do with a bit of constructive criticism.**


	6. Chapter 6

Later that evening Ichigo received his keys for his apartment near squad six' barracks. Renji was working late so Ichigo couldn't wait to get in and indulge his antisocial nature. Unfortunately for Ichigo the flat was also close to the Kuchiki manor so he wasn't surprised that Rukia was already leaning on his door with a goofy smile on her face when he arrived.

"I guess I should congratulate you but I don't want to make your head any bigger." She smiled. Ichigo couldn't help but smile back as he unlocked the door and letting them both in. Rukia grinned; the flat was decorated and furnished in the most 'Ichigo' way possible, sparse and clean. It reminded her of staying in his closet, normally sleeping in someone's closet wouldn't bring back happy memories for your average person but the memories filled Rukia with a giddy happiness. She pulled a small package from her pocket and threw it at her friend who caught it effortlessly.

"What's this?" he cocked up one eyebrow.

"A house warming gift." He opened the packet to reveal a small wooden placard with 15 carved into the centre. He felt a smile creep onto his lips. It was just like the one he had hung on his bedroom door in the real world.

"Thanks, Rukia." He smiled warmly at his tiny friend.

"Jeez stop getting all sloppy will you? I think turning gay has really got to you!" She teased; she loved pushing Ichigo's buttons. This certainly lit the fuse on Ichigo's temper.

"I'M NOT GAY!" He tried to be angry but his anger soon turned into a chuckle at Rukia's infectious giggle.

"Ooooh, could've fooled me." Renji drawled as he stepped through the door, and earned an aggressive "Shut up!" from Ichigo, but the read-head continued to tease him anyway.

"Eeer helloooo?" a feminine voice sang, everyone turned towards the door seeing Rangiku Matsumoto's head (and huge breasts) leaning around the frame. She stepped into the room clutching a gigantic bottle of sake and behind her, as always, came Hisagi and Kira.

"Omedatou Kurosaki-kun!" Rangiku smiled waving the sake bottle in the air.

Ichigo supressed a sigh, no one in soul society was ever going to respect his anti-social nature, not one bit. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

A few hours later the apartment was quiet again after everyone had left leaving Ichigo, Renji and Rukia to do the clearing up. It had been an eventful evening, Hisagi had suffered two nosebleeds from staring at Rangiku's chest, Rukia had drawn chappy across Ichigo's face and Renji had mental scars when he heard about Kira's slight obsession with men in heels.

"It won't come off Rukia! You're so dead!" Ichigo yelled stomping out of the bathroom rubbing his face with a wet cloth. She laughed at the chappy at the side of his face that was now red and swollen. "Stop laughing! We all know your drawings suck!"

She picked up a cushion and threw it at the childish orange haired 3rd seat.

"Come here you big baby!" Renji laughed, grabbing the cloth from Ichigo's hand and he started gently rubbing at the pen marks at the side if Ichigo's face. Ichigo's protests fell on deaf ears. Rukia looked away blushing. She didn't know why she was blushing; the boy's weren't doing anything intimate. Suddenly she was curious and a rather embarrassing question popped into her head, but as the sake had completely obliterated her mental filter, the thoughts came tumbling out of her mouth.

"Hey, how do you two, er, you know … um, do it?"

"What?" Both the men blinked at her in unison. She suddenly felt very stupid.

"Do what?" Ichigo grinned, he was going to get revenge on Rukia for winding him up earlier.

She was red-faced and clearly uncomfortable. "You know, _It._"

Ichigo exchanged an amused glance with his lover, and heard Renji whisper almost inaudibly in his ear. "let's wind her up a bit."

" Hey Rukia, we could always give 'ya a demonstration." Renji grinned the most evil smile Ichigo had ever seen.

"No, no, no, no. NO!" Rukia shook her head clamping her eyes shut as if they were going to jump on each other there and then. Renji took advantage of this and picked up the tiny shinigami and threw her onto his shoulder and stepped into Ichigo's bedroom he dropped her gently on to her bed. Rukia tried to scramble off the bed.

"Bakudo no yon, Hainawa." A golden reitsu rope tied it's way around Rukia's waist, keeping her arms tucked into her waist and her onto the bed. She stared wide-eyed at Ichigo.

"Bet you regret teaching me that one eh?" Ichigo grinned, he had been practicing that one. Renji looked incredulous at his lover and chuckled. He pushed Ichigo onto the bed and crawled on top of him. He sighed at Rukia who was squaking her protests, very pink faced. Ichigo shot Renji a questioning look, he hoped Renji wouldn't take it too far, Rukia would be really pissed. Renji started kissing Ichigo's neck in that expert way he has, Ichigo felt the burning blush creep up his face; Rukia really shouldn't be seeing this. Renji's lips met Ichigo's and he couldn't help but return the kiss, it was slow and lingering, Ichigo noticed to his dismay that it was twice as exciting when Rukia was watching. He had to stop Renji now. Otherwise he didn't think he would have the willpower to stop him if this carried on. He snatched his lips away from Renji and pushed him off.

"Stop now Renji that's enough." Ichigo said, he expected Rukia to start shouting at them but there was silence. He turned towards Rukia. She was sat staring at them, a pink blush all across her face, her lips were slightly parted and she was breathing deeply. Ichigo notice the Bakudo wasn't restraining her anymore; it must have broken when he lost concentration. He paused a second before saying: "Rukia the Bakudo wasn't too tight was it?"

He was worried; he hoped that he hadn't hurt her. Renji glanced at Ichigo indicating that he hadn't hurt her but there was a bigger problem. Ichigo was confused. Rukia's eyes never left the sheets she was twisting beneath her fingers.

"What's the matter Rukia?" Ichigo asked, suddenly feeling terrible. Rukia's eyes still didn't meet his and she remained silent.

"Baka," Renji sighed at Ichigo. "She's embarrassed because she was enjoying it."

Rukia's eyes snapped up to Renji's. How did he know? Normally he was so useless with other peoples' feelings. She was so ashamed of how much she enjoyed it, she knew she should leave the apartment and just go home.

"Rukia," Renji smiled reassuring her. "If I saw that wrapped in a bakudo, I think I'd be the same. Don't be embarrassed."

This was worse than Rukia had imagined, he knew how turned on she was too. She groaned and screwed her eyes shut, angry at herself. Her eyes flung open again when she heard the sound of two lips touch. This time it was Ichigo straddling Renji and she just couldn't tear her eyes away. Her breathing quickened as she heard Renji's moan of approval. She felt like an intruder, like she was seeing something that shouldn't be seen. The men's kiss was getting quicker and more fierce and Ichigo's hands were roaming all over Renji's body, slowly peeling off pieces of clothing and dropping them to the floor. Rukia couldn't take anymore, she wanted to scream, she was so turned on and felt so neglected. As if reading her mind Ichigo grabbed her hand. Her eyes shot up to meet his, a terrified look flashed across her face.

"Don't look so scared Rukia, It's supposed to be fun, it's not a bad thing." Ichigo reassured her gently pulling her closer. Renji sat up and made space between himself and Ichigo and pulled Rukia into the middle, so that her back was resting against his chest. He felt how nervous she was, every single muscle in her body was tensed.

"Rukia? If you don't want to do this, we'll stop whenever you say. We're you friends, we won't do anything that's gonna hurt 'ya." He felt her relax against him and nod. He began kissing the nape of her neck, Rukia moaned shutting her eyes. Ichigo smiled knowingly, he knew what effect Renji's mouth could have. Rukia opened her eyes as she felt the weight on the bed shift, she saw Ichigo coming closer, leaning over his lips hovering just above hers as if asking permission. She pushed her lips up to meet Ichigos and he started kissing her in the most tantalizingly slow way possible. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and she reacted by caressing it with hers. She was vaguely aware that Renji had somehow freed her from her top and bra and was touching every inch of her torso in a way that made her shiver against Ichigo's mouth.

Soon both Renji and Rukia were completely naked and Rukia was lying on her back and Renji was sat behind her head, leaning over and caressing her lips with his. Ichigo caressed her thighs moving upwards until he reached an invitingly warm, wet Rukia. Renji felt her gasp against his lips and he knew what Ichigo was doing. Ichigo pushed one finger into her and confirmed what he suspected. She was a virgin. He began kissing her thighs never stopping his fingers from moving against her. Renji noticed that she had tensed up again, only this time not from nerves but from pleasure. He detatched his mouth from her lips and slowly began rolling his tongue over her nipple as he watched Ichigo at work. Rukia moaned as Ichigo replaced his fingers with his tongue. Rukia's moans got louder and louder and her hips began to echo the movements of Ichigo's tongue. Rukia felt a hot coiling sensation around the pit of her stomach and before the new what was going to happen she cried out in ecstasy and arched her back as the feeling swept through her whole body. She collapsed onto the bed gasping waiting for the throbbing to subside. She looked up towards Renji who was chuckling at Ichigo who, to Rukia's horror, licked his fingers.

"Taste good, huh?" Renji smiled at his lover. Ichigo shot him his sexy smile as the two men leaned over the post-coital Rukia and kissed. The kiss was fiercer than Rukia was expecting, it was needy and both of their hands began teasing the others' body. She realised how gentle they had been with her as they began to moan against each other's mouth. Renji roughly pushed Ichigo to the bed and straddled him. Renji looked towards Rukia. "You ready for your lesson?"

* * *

Outside a dark haired Shinigami girl's lips turned up into a smile. She was stood facing an apartment near the 6th squad's barracks, the curtains to a bedroom window were closed but sound still traveled well through the closed window. She heard the muffled voices of two men. Her smile widened. This was perfect. She looked down at the small clump of hollow bait in her hand, her hand shook slightly, the use of hollow bait was strictly forbidden in Seretei. She gulped as she crushed it in her hands and scattered it across the street. Then the chaos began.

* * *

All three Shinigami jumped off the bed and began pulling on clothes. All thoughts of pleasure had turned to business.

"This many Hollows? In the centre of Seretei?!" Renji growled grabbing Zabimaru as Ichigo pulled open his window; Rukia was the first out the window. Her eyes opened wide, hundreds of hollows were attacking the shinigami that were running out of their homes with their zanpakuto's drawn.

"Hollow bait." Ichigo growled. He'd seen hollows behave like this before, a few years ago when Ishida crushed the hollow bait, so he could show off his quincy powers. That was the only time Ichigo had known Ishida Uryuu to be truly dumb. The three shinigami jumped into action killing hollow after hollow. Renji and Ichigo had turned it into a game to see who could kill the most.

"24, 25, 26!" Renji yelled, only to hear Ichigo yell "29,30,31!"

"Bastard." Renji grinned. He turned to see a group of hollow circling a lone shinigami; he flash stepped towards them and slashed at the hollow. He extended Zabimaru and knocked the hollow away from the girl. He made short work of them as they spun to attack him. He turned to the girl to see if she was hurt, she had been slashed across the chest and was bleeding heavily. He then heard a familiar tearing sound like someone had grabbed a piece of fabric and slashed at it with a knife. He looked up at the cold night sky to see a Garganta being ripped open by a gigantic pair of white hands.

"Gillian." He sighed, then he looked for Ichigo and Rukia. All three of them stepped towards the giant hollow.

"Getsuga tenshou!"

"Sugi no mai, Hakuren!"

"Hoero, Zabimaru!"


	7. Chapter 7

Finally the chaos had ceased. Renji looked around; Rukia was ordering the squad 4's medical corps around in her usual bossy manner. Ichigo was helping an injured shinigami onto a stretcher. Relief washed over Renji, both his friends were okay. He smirked to himself, as if he, Rukia or Ichigo would get hurt from a battle with a few hollow. He jumped off the roof he was surveying from, down to the narrow alley way where the young female shinigami was injured. Hanatarou was tending to the girls wounds.

"She okay?" Renji asked Hanatarou.

"She'll be fine after a few days of rest." Hanatarou replied, not even having to turn to see it was Renji. The young healer was much more confident around the tattooed lieutenant now. Hanatarou began to lift the girl onto the waiting stretcher; Renji lifted the unconscious girl's lower half and then grabbed one side of the stretcher to help his timid friend. The girls arm slipped off the side of the stretcher. Her limp hand fell open and suspicious blue tinged crumbs fell from her hand to the floor.

"Hanatarou, wait!" Renji growled making the boy jump. Renji began to set the stretcher to the floor and Hanatarou complied. Renji picked the crumbs from the floor and began inspecting them.

"Hollow bait. " Renji's face curled into a dark frown. "Hanatarou, once this girl has received her treatment place her in squad fours holding cells."

The young boy nodded in agreement as another healer ran to grab the other side of the stretcher. Renji stalked off trying to keep his temper in check. He could feel it burning up his arms and flowing around his body. How could that girl be so stupid? Using such a large amount of Hollow bait! She only succeeded in nearly getting herself killed. Why did she use hollow bait, especially in the dead of night and in the residential area of Seretei? Renji huffed, when that girl wakes up she's going to have a lot of tough questions to answer. She was definitely going to regret pissing off her red-headed lieutenant.

* * *

Pain radiated from the slash on her chest, heat spread throughout her sweat covered body making her shudder and retch. She sat bolt upright and cried out when she felt the stitches pull against her skin.

Her head pounded and her wrists felt heavy. She looked down at her hands that were resting on her lap. They were held together by a large heavy wooden block, it was evident that the wood was reishi resistant. She had been caught.

"Oh no." She groaned hanging her head in shame at her crime and more so the shame of being caught.

"Oh no indeed." A low curt growl came from the shadowed corner of the cold concrete cell. Sat on an old wooden chair was her furious looking lieutenant. His dark tattoo's framed his even darker eyes that glared at her in a way that froze her insides. His blood red hair was pulled back in his uniform style and his toned lithe body was seemingly relaxed on the chair, even though his body was relaxed he looked like a coiled spring that could dart towards the girl at any moment. He was terrifying, to the young shinigami he looked like a demon.

"A-Abarai Fukutaicho!" She winced at the shakiness of her own voice.

"Takahashi Misato. Care to explain why you crushed hollow bait, the substance that is strictly forbidden in Seretei, directly outside squad six's barracks?" His voice was a low growl, one any wild tiger would be proud of, as he stepped towards the girl and stooped right next to her bed. Her heart pumped in her chest and bit her lip to keep herself silent. Regardless of how scared she was of the lieutenant she wanted to scream out all her reasons, why she hated the red headed shinigami stood in front of her, how he made her feel like a fool.

"Well?" Renji prompted, leaning his face down closer to the girl. She flinched back against the wall, her eyes wide in fear.

"Che. I'm not gonna hit 'ya. No matter how much I feel like it. What kind of man hits a woman?" He sighed shaking his head. To his surprise the girl leaned towards him with a leer.

"I dunno, what kind of man fucks boys?" She surprised herself at the venom that oozed from her words. Her vice captains eyes widened dangerously. She was sure he really was going to hit her but he never did. He leaned back and straightened himself up and crossed his arms over his chest. This pose only made him look bigger and more threatening.

"Oh, so this is what it's about eh?" His voice was calm, so calm it was nearly mocking. "You know how many people were injured in that stunt you pulled?"

She shook her head no. She winced, she never intended for that many hollows to come, and she thought using a small bit of hollow bait would only bring a few. She certainly never intended for anyone to get hurt, she only wanted to expose her lieutenant and third seat to the rest of the squad. To humiliate them as much as they had humiliated her. Before she even realised she had voiced her thoughts her lieutenant sighed and began his lecture.

"There's a reason hollow bait is restricted. The tiniest piece the size of my thumb nail can attract over a hundred hollow. The radius these hollow will appear from is unpredictable, there is no way of ensuring there will be no casualties. It is also unpredictable how many hollow will appear and what class they will be. You were lucky the highest class that appeared were only Gillian; and just several at that. You're also lucky that me, Kuchiki fukutaicho and our beloved third seat was able to respond otherwise there would have been a hell of a lot more casualties." His voice was getting louder and steadily more venomous as each word was spoken. Her eyes widened at the way he dismissed menos grande as '_only Gillian'. _Not for the first time that night she began to wonder just how powerful her vice-captain and third seat really were. They had handled the menos as if they were an average hollow. Even the tiny Kuchiki noble had swept through the menos as if it was just a game. Before she saw the tiny dark haired shinigami fight she had assumed she had only received the position of Fukutaicho because of her older brother's status as a noble and a captain. The girl decided was very wrong about Rukia Kuchiki. The tiny Kuchiki noble must be a very powerful shinigami too.

"Do you know how stupid that was?" He spat, snapping the girl out of her thoughts. The girl just flinched back and dropped her gaze from the lieutenant. The shame of her actions made her feel like she had a tonne of bricks stacked onto her chest. She nodded slowly, the only action her body was capable of making.

Her vice-captain stood abruptly and briskly stepped towards the cell door. As he pulled back the heavy metal cell door, which screeched in a cold metallic way that signified her inability to escape, he turned to the pitiful looking shinigami. "Takahashi Misato, Kuchiki Taicho will decide your punishment, however do not expect to be out of this cell soon. Then central 46 will decide wether or not you will ever be able to serve as a shinigami again. Your actions caused 36 shinigami of the sixth squad to be injured, one of them seriously so. I hope you understand how serious that is."

The cold iron door clanged closed.

Renji shook his head in disbelief as he walked away from the cell. He wryly noticed that he had sounded like Kuchiki Taicho when he had lectured the girl and also with his little speech before he left the cold confines of the cell. All the anger had drained from Renji's body. Could jealousy really drive a person to do something so stupid, so dangerous? He had instantly recognised her when her saw her being attacked by hollow the night before as 'the girl Ichigo kissed' but he never dreamed that jealousy of him and Ichigo would cause her to be so damn upset, and so angry. Why did he feel so guilty about this? _Love sure does suck_.

He sighed to himself as his feet took him to squad six's office to report to his captain. He was so deep in thought that he didn't even think where he was going and he startled himself as he realised he had already reached his destination. He braced himself as his hand touched the cold brass handle. Admitting the reason the girl committed her crime to his captain wasn't going to be easy. He pushed open the door.

* * *

Ichigo saw his lover pause at the office door, his hand hesitating before the brass handle as if it was going to jump up and bite him. Ichigo's permanent frown deepened. What could have got Renji so deep in thought? His lover must have been really troubled if he hadn't noticed Ichigo walking towards him down the hall. Ichigo kind of stood out, even in soul society. It was hard to miss the tall muscled Shinigami with bright orange hair and a sword that looked like a meat cleaver slung over his back, a man whose reitsu hit you like a hurricane if you were in the same building. Ichigo worried about Renji, he would ask him later what was wrong and he sure as hell would make it his job to make the red head feel better.

* * *

That evening Renji finally made it home. Today had been a nightmare of a day. He just wanted to curl up on his bed with his favourite orange haired shinigami. First he was going to have to think of a way to tell ichigo about hollow bait girl. He really didn't want to piss off his lover. He jammed the keys into the lock and let himself in. He shut the door behind him and sighed leaning his head back against the door and gently closed his eyes.

"Bad day?" A familiar voice called from across the room. Renji opened one eye to look at the sexy orange haired shinigami spawled across the couch.

"Your hiding your reitsu?" Renji smiled.

"Yep, I'm getting pretty good at it, aren't I?" A smug smile was firmly set on Ichigo's face.

"Not bad." Renji admitted. "How did you get in here anyway? I never gave you a key."

Ichigo's cheeky grin spread further across his face. "Not telling."

Renji smiled and walked towards his couch to curl up next to the perfect form. "Ya know, that's breaking and entering."

"I didn't break anything so technically it's just entering, so that's not illegal."

"Baka, it's the same-" Renji was cut short by ichigo's warm lips pressing gently against his. It was a sweet short kiss that caught Renji by surprise. Ichigo pulled Renji down onto the couch so that renji's head was resting against his chest and began gently fingering small patterns into the back of Renji's neck. The vice-captain relaxed into his lovers embrace.

"God I love you Ichigo Kurosaki." The words were out past Renji's lips before he could stop them. He mentally cursed himself for saying it out loud. He tentatively looked up at his lover's face expecting him to be shocked. His eyes contacted with Ichigo's warm chocolate pools. Ichigo had a small smile on his lips, it wasn't smug or mocking like Renji was half expecting, it was a warm smile full of emotion and warmth. Ichigo brought his soft lips to press against Renjis forehead and kissed. With his lips still tickling Renji's skin he whispered:

"I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: You guys ready for the final chapter? Sorry it took so long, I have no valid excuse I am just simply lazy. I've made up for it though it's a biggie at 2,229 words. Buon Appetito!**

Renji looked down at the demi God that was laid across his chest, his eyes scanned his lovers handsome features for any kind of reaction. Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed into a dark frown after hearing about his partner's day. He sighed and screwed his eyes shut.

"This is all my fault." He groaned pushing his face into Renji's chest. Renji tugged gently at the hair at the back of Ichigo's head so that the younger shinigami looked up at him.

"It's not your fault, Baka." He said softly, he knew Ichigo would react this way.

"Ne, Renji. Do you think I would be allowed to see her?" He looked earnestly up at Renji but his expression was determined. Renji chuckled.

"Even if you weren't allowed you'd go and see her anyway right?" Ichigo's expression turned somewhat evil as his lips turned up into a smirk.

"Of course I would."

At that Renji sighed at his lover's notorious stubborn nature. "Kuchiki Taicho's still in his office go and ask him."

Ichigo's smirk softened into an earnest smile as he leant forward and pressed his lips softly against Renji's. Ichigo shifted his weight to get up but strong arms curled around his waist holding in place with a steely grip. Dark eyes met Ichigo's soft brown ones. Renji's voice was dark with warning.

"Don't do anything stupid." Ichigo scoffed at his best friend and lover.

"I won't baka." With that Ichigo pulled away and walked towards the door. He paused as he pulled open the door and turned back. With a suggestive wink and an evil looking smirk he purred "Later Renji." And promptly shut the door behind him. Renji groaned and sunk further into the soft cushions of the couch, he slowly rubbed his eyes as he thought _that guy will be the death of me._

* * *

"Enter."

Ichigo stepped through the threshold of Byakuya Kuchiki's office; the stoic captain never looked up from his papers to see who entered. Ichigo cleared his throat.

"Bya- eto … Kuchiki taicho." Ichigo decided it was best not to piss him off by calling the noble his given name, just this once. Byakuya cocked an eyebrow at the formality but never lifted his eyes from the paperwork. Ichigo continued.

"I was wondering if-"

"You could go and see the girl?" Byakuya looked up and finished Ichigo's sentence. His face betrayed no emotion what so ever but secretly he was amused at how transparent and easy to read his third seat was. Ichigo nodded his agreement. Byakuya picked up a set of keys that were set on his desk ready and tossed them to his orange haired subordinate. Understanding dawned on Ichigo as he caught the keys. He grinned and turned to walk out of the office.

"Thanks Byakuya." The noble's eyebrow twitched in irritation. _So much for the formality. _

_"_Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo turned to look at his captain as he was pulling open the door. Byakuya's expression was dark with warning.

"Don't do anything stupid."

* * *

The dark haired girl's head snapped up as the door to her cell clanged open. To her surprise and horror Ichigo Kurosaki stepped into her dank cell. His brown eye narrowed on her form and his mouth was set in a grim line of determination. She felt her heart beating so fast that it was threatening to jump out of it's cage.

Ichigo examined the girl as he stepped closer and took the wooden seat next to her concrete slab of a bed. Her eyes were bloodshot and were ringed by dark circles from lack of sleep and possibly tears. Her small shoulders were slumped forwards in an attempt to make herself feel more hidden and protected from the dangerous orange haired shinigami that she'd once believed herself in love with.

"Takahashi Misato." He began, her eyes widened at his surprisingly soft voice. He looked up at her and her heart seemed to freeze in her chest. She readied herself for whatever insult or derision he was about to say.

"I'm sorry."

Her body jolted upright in shock she stared wide-eyed at the man in front of her, his eyes were sincere and somewhat hurt. His eyes never broke contact with her's.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, I didn't know you felt that way." Her mouth fell open. "However,"

That one word was like someone had stuck a lance through her chest. He continued.

"If you ever pull a stupid stunt like that again, I will personally put an end to you before you get put in one of these cells again"

His eyes flashed at the threat. No, it wasn't a threat, she corrected herself; that was a promise. She felt like she had an ice cold boulder dropped to the pit of her stomach. She inadvertently shook, she had messed with the wrong person, this guy was dangerous. Perhaps even more dangerous than their terrifying lieutenant. She was in turmoil. She couldn't understand how this guy could be so sincere and kind one second and so utterly terrifying the next. All she knew was that she had made one huge mistake. As he rose to exit the room she fell to her knees at the side of the bed and touched her head to the cold stone floor.

"Kurosaki-san! I am so sorry!" Ichigo turned to see her in dogeza on the floor. He raised his eyebrows at the ancient gesture. He stepped over to her and saw her tremble and her tears splash against the hard floor. He tucked his finger's under her chin so that she looked up at him.

"Sit up." He said softly. She did as he said and stared apprehensively back at him.

"Don't apologise to me. When you get out of this cell, you will go and see every person that was injured when you crushed the hollow bait. You will apologise to them." His eyes were still soft but his left no room for argument. She nodded in agreement. He spun on his heel and left, slamming the door shut so that it made her flinch. She was left on her knees in her cold dank cell.

* * *

Renji's eyes flew open at the sound of his door clicking and a familiar figure stepping into his apartment. He grunted as he sat up on his couch to make room for the other man. He looked deep into Ichigo's eyes to find any trace of regret only to find solemn ones looking back at him. Ichigo felt all the energy drain out of his body as he crashed down next to Renji.

"You okay?" Renji asked as his lover sunk into him, his lover's bodyweight pushed Renji backwards so that he was resting against the arm of the sofa. Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah I feel better now." Renji knew it was useless to push for information so he just let it slide. He felt the armrest digging into his side.

"Ichigo, you're heavy you know." He looked down at the floppy mess of limbs that had him pinned to the sofa. Ichigo looked up and purred innocently into his lover's ear.

"Really? You never moan when I'm on top of you." Renji chuckled as he felt the familiar fire coursing through his body once again, the kind of flame that only Ichigo could ignite. Ichigo's lips found Renji's pulse point at the base of his neck and sucked gently.

Renji hummed in pleasure at the younger shinigami's advances. "Actually, I think I moan quite a lot."

Renji's obi belt had been untied and his chest was now bare. Renji blinked in surprise, Ichigo's heavenly mouth had never once detached from his neck. _When did he get so good at that?_

"No, you don't moan you scream." Ichigo's breath danced across his neck making Renji shudder with delight.

"I do not scream."

"Let's put it to the test."

Both pairs of lips crashed together in a needy kiss, it deepened quickly. Teeth grazed at each other's lips and they clashed occasionally. It was clumsy and sloppy but just how they liked it. Renji's hair tie was quickly disposed of as was the top half of Ichigo's shihakusho. Renji groaned as nailed raked down his chest giving him a sweet tang of pain to compliment his building pleasure.

"Oh, that's one moan and we haven't even got to the main event yet."

"Shuddup!" Renji sucked hard on a pert pink nipple, eliciting a deep moan from his partner. "who's moaning now eh?"

He dragged his teeth across the sensitive nub making his partner bow his back. Ichigo wrapped his hands into Renji's crimson locks and pushed him onto his back, he then shifted his weight so that he was sat on the top half of Renji's chest with his thighs curled around his lover's shoulders. Renji smirked up instantly knowing what his orange haired God had in mind. Before Renji could speak to tease him he tightened his grip on his hair.

"Shut up. You've got a job to do." Renji suppressed a laugh and got on with his 'job'. His mouth wrapped around Ichigo's fully clothed and fully erect member soaking him through the fabric. Ichigo was hastily pulling at the fabric that restricted their activities but Renji was having fun. He blew across Ichigo's tip, Ichigo bowed his back as he felt the cold air through the moist fabric.

"Get-it-off." Ichigo panted. Renji wasted no time disposing of the inconvient material, Ichigo's scent was driving him crazy. He quickly swallowed around Ichigo and felt pleased at the incoherent mumbling above, Renji set to work doing what he did best. He felt a throb beneath his lips. Ichigo quickly unfised his fingers from renji's hair and pulled himself out of his mouth with an audible pop. Renji looked up in confusion at Ichigo who was panting and supressing a shudder, a small bead of sweat rolled down the centre of his toned abs. Ichigo scooted down wards and shed the rest of the obstructive clothes from the hard body beneath him. Renji seductively rubbed his thigh against ichigo's crotch making him gasp.

"You know if you don't do something about that soon it's gonna hurt." Ichigo ignored him and shoved Renji's delectable thighs apart and lowered his mouth. Renji felt Ichigo's wet hot tongue silkily pleasuring his most intimate place. He felt himself twitch as that sinful tongue entered him, his back arched and his head tipped as hot waves of pleasure coursed through him. A finger pushed into him and the hot tongue was removed only to lick him slowly from base to tip.

"Oh fuck!" Renji's voice was hoarse and cracked. Ichigo's tongue lapped at its favourite treat and his second finger was added and began pounding a merciless rhythm. Renji writhed and moaned at the beautiful torture he was being put through. He never felt the loss of Ichigo's mouth or the shifting of the weight above him. The next thing he knew was a tight heat had wrapped around him and a third finger was pushed in. He snapped his head up recognising the sensation of being fully sheathed inside Ichigo. Ichigo was panting above him, his eyes were screwed tight. Pleasure was streaking through Renji so much that it took him a moment to realise Ichigo was probably in pain. He stared up at the God he was sheathed inside, ichigo's chest heaved and he looked down at Renji with lust filled eyes. He was leaning backwards slightly; his fingers still inside Renji, his face seemed delighted with the pain and pleasure that was filling his body. He hadn't even prepared himself to be penetrated like that. Renji resisted the urge to chuckle. Yes, his boyfriend was quite the masochist.

Ichigo twisted his fingers and struck that little bundle of nerves within Renji that made his hips buck.

"Bingo." Ichigo panted, he lifted himself up on wobbly thighs and dropped down with all his weight and lifted again, his fingers matched his rhythm. He did this again and again until Renji really was screaming his name. he ran his free hand up the sweat slicked quivering chest beneath him. Ichigo jerked when he felt a big hand wrap around him and moved in time with Renji who began to thrust up into him. He moaned as his head rolled back and pleasure sent electric waves through his veins. It was almost too much for his hypersensitive body and Renji knew this. He picked up the pace taking all the control from Ichigo with abandon. Renji groaned loudly as he felt Ichigo clamp down tight around him. He felt the body above him wrack with tremors and he himself felt something within him snap. His orgasm swallowed him as fiercly as Ichigo's had. He could help but growl and let out a guttural moan that was less manly than he would have liked.

"Fuck." He gasped as Ichigo flopped down on his chest as if all his bones had turned to jelly. They panted against each other for a while in silence. Finally ichigo sat up and pulled Renji out with a wince then unceremoniously flopped back onto Renji. He whispered in Renji's ear.

"I told you that you screamed when I was on top."

Renji chuckled. "You're right. But at least I'll be able to walk properly for the next few days."

Ichigo just groaned in agreement and placed a chaste kiss on his lover's swollen lips.

**AN: Phew, I need a cold shower after writing that lemon. This is the very end of Unlucky in Love. I hope you enjoyed! xxx **


End file.
